I Have Changed the World
by Darkaus
Summary: The war with the death eaters rages, but hidden within the ferocity there is another war about to begin. and this one could prove even worse. my enemies enemy, is my friend.
1. Chapter 1

The battle raged, inside the crumbling ministry walls the resistance force was barely holding their own. The attack had been swift, the casualties high. Several were missing. Severus Snape was believed dead, someone claimed to have seen him fall five minutes into the skirmish. Lucius Malfoy was also unaccounted for. The Aurors were loosing their last legs, the Death Eaters also seemed to be falling. Harry pushed his way through the noise and blood, over the fallen of friend and foe. He paused, unsure of which way he should be going. (I thought I would be prepared, when the time for this came. Had it been any other night…) a curse whizzed past him, ricocheting of a wall and down the road until it hit a window and exploded.

The death eater that had fired it slumped, like a rag with all the water rung out of it, and fell. His mask cracked on the pavement, his wand rolled free from his hand, coming to rest at the entrance to the sewer. The street was deserted. The noise, the sobbing of those too weak to move, in pain, in fear, the forms twitching in their last spasms, The fresh dead that lent a stale quality to the air around them…

Footsteps, growing louder as they advanced up the street, a limp? One step seemed to be lagging, leaving a hole in the pace of the stride. Then he was there. His eyes flickered, like a candle all but extinguished, but they were focused yet. Focused on him. His robe was torn, blood, both stale and fresh, matted his boots, his cloak… in one hand he held his wand at the ready. The other lay useless at his side. Shoulders held high, but his legs were unsteady, and Harry seized that as swiftly as he could. "Mobilicorpus!" The spell flew, wrapping about the Dark Lord. He twitched, and toppled to the ground.

"Accio wand!" Harry stumbled as the wand flew from his grasp and into Voldemort's crippled hand. Harry leapt behind a wall, waiting for all hell to break loose. …when it didn't, he rose to his feet and peeked around the corner. Voldemort still lay unmoving, their eyes met, and he struggled anew. But could not break free. The battle had worn him too far down, taken too much from him for this last fight. His wand hand twitched, and his breath came in an angry hiss like a cobra in a jar. "…You think… you think this is over… don't you Potter." Harry's eyes narrowed, he moved forward, until he could look down at the fallen Dark Lord.

"Yes, I do." Voldemort laughed, and struck. His boot connected solidly with Harry's knee. Torn and in pain Potter crumpled with a cry and screamed as sharp nails closed around his throat. A shot flew past them, startling Voldemort into releasing his hold and Harry rolled away.

The ache in his throat, the smells, the sounds, somewhere the scent of smoke…fading as the pain pulled him under, fading into darkness…

"…Harry..? Harry are you okay? …common mate get up. Harry? …Harry?"

"…Where, am I?" The world seems to be coming back into focus, and I see a lot of white tile… oh bugger. "Did I get beat up again? Or am I having a recurring nightmare?" Ron looks down at me like I've been stupefied.

"Well hello to you to! Nice to see you buddy! How's everyone else? Did we win? That I might have expected, but recurring nightmare? Oy Harry!" I smile, "Okay, maybe my wording was a little strong. Did we win?" Ron grinned. "…well, not WON, parse. But we had less casualties, and…" I curse and sit up, then hiss at the pain in my knee. "So he got away again…" Ron shook his head no. "We captured him Harry! We got him! The ministries holding him in… well, I'm not allowed to say it out loud actually. But we got him!"

"If we got him than why is he still alive! Ron!"  
"…cause you're the only one who can kill him Harry. Why do you think?"  
"Oh for the love of…"

Call it intuition, call it paranoya, call it anything. But I had a feeling in my gut, that this capture would prove far more dangerous to me and mine, than even his avada kedavra.


	2. Chapter 2

_A soft hiss, and running, running again. The branches scraped skin and threatened eyes. The fading light was sucked deeper into the shadows in a darkness that had nothing to do with the rise or set of the sun. Then into the camp, surrounded by others who had seen the light vanish. Fear, he could smell it, feel it. A crash from behind and he sprang out of the way, whirling so that his wand was at the ready. Half those present fell to the ground with a cry, cringing at the sight of his wand, his eyes. Snape pulled further away, tensing. (He's afraid, whatever has been holding us here, he fears it…) The forest shook, the trees rattled, and shattered. Another cry rose from the company, shields flew up, blocking the flung debris. Voldemort turned and braced another shield, beside him Lucius braced against his, eyes narrowed in silent and deadly challenge. Both bent under the strain, and then… the bang shook the ground as they threw their shields forward. The forest grew still, and a slow angry growl echoed back before it faded into the distance. _

_(Damn it all, the Aurors, the ministry, damn it all! They wait just beyond the tree line, but now there is no choice, no choice but to face them. Perhaps it won't follow us once we reach the houses, we might escape yet.) "…My lord. Do we face it?" The grey eyes were deep, and angry. (So similar, they were always so similar.)_

"…_No, we have not the strength of arms for a battle on both sides. We have waited long enough, and it will not be reasoned with. We go now." _

_The aristocratic face pulls into a look of distaste. "…All of us, cannot handle one of..?" The eyes stopped him. The red had turned deep. Feral. This was not a discussion, it was an order. Lucius drew back, lowering his eyes in an attempt to appease without sacrificing pride. "…As you wish, my lord." _

Harry listened disturbed, his eyes slanted in worry. "So he won't escape? Somehow this all sounds too easy…" Lupin shook his head. "I don't like it either Harry. They don't seem to realize what they're trying to hold…" Harry smiled. "They know, but they don't understand, you're right. I want to see him, see if this could work. For now. …I know what they're trying to do Lupin. They want the location of the other bases, or they want to find the prisoners of war, the captives, the innocents. One or the other, or both. I know why it's good, but it's so much harder than that! He won't speak! And they're to frightened to get close enough to do anything! It's all pointless!"

A knock on the door. "…Harry?" Potter sighed. "Come on in Hermione." The door opened, she raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay in here? Harry, they said you could see him." Harry got up, eyes dark now, wand clenched in hand. "…Right, tell them I'll be there."

(Dark stones, a cold hallway, and blazing green eyes.) Harry looked at the portrait in confusion. Looked behind him at the door guarded by two aurors, looked back at the portrait. The same he had seen before, cold stone walls, and a tiger with blazing green eyes. "…well, this doesn't make any sense…" he raised his wand, crossed his fingers. "Absconditious." The paint bled from the canvas and onto the floor. Regretted the decision almost instantly as the tiger roared and sprung. "Mobilicorpus!" the spell missed as the beast warped to man, and inches from each other, Harry and Voldemort locked eyes and hissed. "…Your, your Anamangus form is a tiger." The eyes narrowed. "…You came to discuss my Anamangus form..?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "I didn't say to speak!" The wand dug into the skin of Riddle's throat, the red eyes never wavered. "It's hard for me to stand here and not kill you as it is! Don't make it harder!"

A slow change, a dark, lazy smile. "…Bravo Potter. Bravo." A thwack, Harry stood glairing down, hand still clenched. "…you, mock me. How dare you mock me… how dare…" Laughter, tainted laughing. "Oh yes Potter! Tell me! Tell me how I dare! But the more you strike out… the more you want to strike again." The red bled into his eye, the color mixing. Then a flash, and Harry found himself on his back, a foul breath on his throat, saliva on his cheek. The tiger growled and opened its maw, then screamed and drew back as the hawk scraped another talon at its eye. Harry flew and landed on the portrait, gave a panicked squawk as his feathers began molding into the frame.

The tiger watched quietly until the hawk lay suspended before the stones, painted eyes wide in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius stood silent, his form blending with the robes into the shadows. Not far ahead the ministries pathetic excuse for a stronghold was in lockdown. He didn't flinch when the fur brushed him, didn't twitch as the tiger became man.

"…All is well my lord?" Voldemort smiled, "…that depends, you have my wand?" the piece of wood passed hands silently. "Well done Lucius. Casualties, missing, other?" Lucius cleared his throat. "Thirty five, twelve, two." Voldemort nodded, "Other being?" The grey eyes sharpened. "…we believe they have betrayed us." An angry hiss… something moved in the distance. Voldemort held out his arm, and the large serpent slithered into the clearing and pooled about his feet.

"…Nagini will handle the traitors. … on other matters, we have not escaped it." Lucius cursed. "What does it want! What have we done!" Voldemort looked at him quietly. "…we started a war. Now it wants to use the chaos to overrun all. They will not be spared either, have no doubt of that."

He turned away, form blurring back into fur. Lucius cursed once more, but bent and changed. Tiger and cobra disappeared into the tree line, and the wind whispered madness, hunger, and death.

"Well, what was all this about?" Hermione bent and picked a stick from the ground. Her eyes wandered over the clearing once more. This was the easy part. When the battle was over, and she could wander the enemies campsite to see what remnants they had left. It had yielded clues in the past. (They left in a hurry, their attack had seemed desperate….) The torn remnants of walls and cloth hinted at a grab and run. (…what would have been enough cause, to flee onto enemy lines? What scared them so badly?) There was a strange space, not far from the deeper tree lines, it seemed some battle had taken place, like strong forces being blasted back and forth. The trees had been shattered, and the cracked trunks indicated that the breaking blow came from behind, but the wood had been tossed back at some speeds.

(This is getting stranger… but they were thorough this time, no papers, no notes, no nothing!)

"Hermione! Hermione come quick! He's escaped Hermione! The Aurors are dead! Harry's missing! Hermione!" Ron swooped down on Buckbeak, the hipogriph tossed his head and shrieked. "Escaped? Harry? Move over and let me on! Talk as we go! Tell me everything!" Ron scooted backward as she pulled herself on. Then the ground was falling away under the pound of powerful wings.

"I don't know everything! Here, Harry went to interrogate HIM, and you went your way and I mine, and then all of a sudden we're in lockdown, and theirs blood in the hallways, and the Aurors are dead, and no one can find Harry, and someone screams a giant cat just jumped over their head. The spells go everywhere… he got away." Hermione nodded. "His anamangus is a tiger, which was the big cat. Where was Harry seen last? Think hard Ron!"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched from the portrait as Ron and Hermione searched the room. He tried to move, to flutter a wing, bat an eyelid. Not happening at all. (He knew this would happen! Somehow he knew! And now he's gone, I'm trapped, and call me pessimistic, but I bet the two Aurors who were outside the door were the only ones who knew about this spell… Ron, Hermione?)

"I told you! No sign of him! You don't think he, that he…"  
Hermione shook her head, "No Ron, I don't think he had the time… Harry got away. If he hadn't… which he did! Stop looking at me like that Ron! He got away! But if he hadn't we'd know. There'd be more signs of a struggle. …besides, this is Harry's wand, and from what Harry told me, …if he'd been killed, Voldemort would have taken it, as a trophy."  
Ron nodded, eyes scanning the room as if he expected Harry to be lying in a corner. "…so he's not dead, where is he then?"  
Hermione sighed. "…Ron, if I knew that, would I still be looking for clues?" she turned away from Ron's sputtering protests, scanning the room again, her eyes once more settling on the picture. "…you know there's something strange about this… this picture is the only thing in here. Why?"  
Ron shook his head. "I'm no art critic, but this picture seems in pretty poor taste to me. I mean, maybe it stands for something, or maybe the artist wasn't quite there… but its just plain ugly!"  
Hermione stopped and gave him a look. "…Not an art critic, eh?"  
Ron blushed, "…well everyone's entitled to their opinion… it blinked!"  
"What?"  
"It just blinked at me! I swear it!"  
"..Maybe you should sit down Ron…"  
"No, I swear that it… it did it again!"  
"Ron! Stop it!"  
"Look! Look!"

Harry blinked like a madman, (oh please oh please oh please…) Hermione looked, her eyes grew wide, and then she laughed. "Oh, of course it blinked Ron! This is the wizarding world! It should be doing a lot more than just blinking!"  
Ron stopped, nodded, "...I, well of course your right… I don't know what…" he looked at the portrait again. "…still, I get this feeling…"  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "There must be something special about this picture, it's the only object in the room. Take it off the wall, we'll go ask some of the other wizards what they think."

Tiger and Cobra entered the new base unchallenged. Not far off, a group of twenty in robes were being led by a member of the first circle. They ran off in arch formation, wands at the ready. Field combat. In another direction the wards were being strengthened, warning spells put in place. A Draft horse fell into stride beside them, she tossed her head in greeting, the tiger snarled a reply, and all became human once more as they passed the final barriers. Bellatrix smiled, but it was strained. Anything that was straightforward taxed her now, the act of behaving sanely too much for her eroded mind to bare.  
"My lord, the keep is prepared, drills continue as usual. We have spies out at the borders. Other than that, nothing to report." Voldemort nodded, eyes distant and focused. But he tiredly extended a hand and she took it instantly, pressing it against her cheek, closing her eyes to savor the touch. Lucius furrowed his nose, lips curling in poorly concealed disgust.  
"…Such fawning, is rather 'repulsive' Bella. I don't even understand why it is allowed. I would be soiled, having you so close."  
Her eyes snapped open and turned on him murderously. "Be still! Who are you to speak in our lord's presence? Strutting fop! Only I am loyal, only I am deserving! What know you of pain? Of sacrifice! You do not know loyalty till you have suffered as I! And suffered for HIM! You would never! You would…"

Voldemort's hand had moved. It slid from her cheek to rest demandingly over her throat. A slight pressure, a reminder of her place.  
"Bella, who are you to judge worth? Who deserves? I believe that privilege is mine, or not …would you challenge me Bella..?"  
She looked up with wide unhinged eyes, trembling from roughly constrained emption. "Forgive! Forgive my lord! Never! I have never betrayed! I trust! I follow! Do not hate me my lord! Do not hate me!" She turned on Lucius again. "You! You do not deserve to see him! He is too good for you! Traitor! Betrayer! Backstabbing..."

…He whispered it so gently, like a lover whispers to their heart, only he could say it with such affection, the soft whisper of the Cruciatus from the Dark Lord's tongue.

She screamed, yes she screamed, and lay trembling at his feet, and called out. Lucius drew away, his amusement plain. He knew that Voldemort would take his side, and took pleasure in being proved right. The dark lord looked on silently, unmoved by the form shrieking and clawing at his feet. Then he let her go.

"…my…lord, ..do not… hate…" she pulled herself up, threw herself upon his legs, "…do not… please… please…" she shuddered, trembled, muscles spasming, eyes wild.  
…And he bent down, and took her grasping hands, though she still clawed, and her nails pierced the skin and the blood flowed, he let her press his bleeding palms to her face. His eyes met hers, held her there, and one finger stroked a lock of gritty hair from her face. And she cried, and cried, like a soul saved from hell… "thank you, thank you, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

_It was quiet, very quiet. The Slytherins in the common room stared at the newcomer in their midst. Someone snickered. The boy stood strait, glairing them down, challenging anyone to face him. _

"…_he sure doesn't look like much, does he?"_

"_More muggle than wizard…"_

"_Disgusting what they're letting in these days."_

"_Mud on the carpet."_

"_Mudblood! Mudblood!"_

"_Half-breed!"_

_The eyes didn't flicker, not a bit. They stayed fixed. No tears from this one, no shame, nothing. "…how pitiful it will be, when I best all of you." _

_More yelling, indignant, some raised wands threateningly. The boy crouched like a tiger in a pit of snakes, nearly barring his teeth at the challenge. Then a soft sound, no more than an intake of breath, and everyone grew still as if a lion had growled. It might as well have been a lion. He moved forward quietly, but with an air of constant stalking. Grey eyes narrowed as he appraised the boy, a few strands of white blond hair lay across his cheek. "What's all this then?" an uncomfortable silence._

"…_He's the newbie Abraxas, Tom… something or other."_

"_There letting mud bloods into our house Abraxas! Looks bad for all of us!_

"…_we were just putting him in his place…" _

_The lion and the tiger held each others gaze, and the lion smiled. "…He's right. It will be pitiful when he bests you. Tom? I'm Abraxas Malfoy. Would you walk with me for a time?"_

Voldemort leaned back, shut his eyes. Nagini slithered under his hand in a silent demand for stroking. The wards vibrated softly, the trees were still. "…Memories… are the dying dreams of our former lives. Seeking to reclaim us to the days of passed and the times of forgotten. A wasted hold for space that fills itself with color and glamour, filled with appeal, but containing nothing..." he turned his head lightly, and smiled. "…don't you agree Draco?" The youngest of the Malfoy line stumbled, the invisibility cloak fell to the dirt.

"…I, well I, of course my lord, whatever you say." Voldemort smiled, but it was a grim sight.

"…My lord, I'm here for a reason, I was sent to, to, to…" He curled his hands into fists, and his eyes narrowed in rage. The dark lord was patient and said nothing; many who had just been marked had trouble addressing him. And though this sign of weakness worried him for the Malfoy legacy, it did not surprise.

From the moment he had first seen the child he had noted the lack of ice that his family was so famous for. The boy was arrogant, cocky, and only decently intelligent. He had at least inherited his proper colors from the careful breeding, but he was a far toss from Abraxas glory, and just as far from his fathers might. Nothing special, nothing particularly grand. A fine waste of space, air, and his over doting mothers attentions.

"…Draco, you are here to tell me something and are instead trying my patience… that, is very dangerousss." The boy turned pale, the fists began to tremble. Nagini raised her head and hissed.

"…I was sent to tell you… that our spies, our spies say, they say that Potter… that he is missing still… that, that's all." He bowed, trying vainly to conceal his shaking. Red eyes narrowed, then shut, and opened again. Draco watched those eyes, watched the slit like pupil dilate, like a snake, like a gigantic snake…

"You are dismissed, Malfoy."

Harry sat in the portrait looking sullen, he watched as on the outside Hermione and Ron argued over where he was. (If you'd taken this thing where you'd said you would you'd know!… Ron! Hermione!) They of course did not hear. They hadn't all evening, no reason they would now. he leaned back and took an annoyed breath through his nose. (Fine, don't mind the hawk trapped in the frame. I'll just stretch my wings shall I? Why not! Savior of the wizarding world and idiot extraordinaire has nothing he'd rather be doing! Nothing at all!)

Once again they didn't hear him. But something did. A breeze… cold, and a feel like all around the world was stopping… (Cold… why is it cold? What is this? …so cold… and the light…) without warning the inside of the room went dark. He heard Hermione scream, Ron let out a muffled curse. But as they fumbled in the dark all three heard something muffled, as if from a distance…

…_**hsaelf ruoy llems I …taeh ruoy leef I …**_

…_**uoy ees I…**_

From the Author: I have finnaly introduced the third party! yay! and anything in italics is a flashback, yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Silence, the lights flashed back on. Ron lay on the floor holding his knee and swearing, Hermione had pressed herself against the wall. She didn't move for a time, catching her breath, trying to calm down. "…Ron, are you all right?" Ron looked up and cursed again.

"Oh yeah, I'm bloody brilliant Hermione. Same way I am every time disembodied voices whisper weird words in pitch black cold as ice rooms! How are you?" She frowned at him, he pretended not to notice. Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinked, and jumped up with a cry. Hermione and Ron turned stunned.

"Harry! There you are!"

"How did you get here!"

"If that was you Harry I'll kill you!"

"Stop guys stop! Hold on, slow down!" both Hermione and Ron took a deep breath,

"You scared us to death!"

"Thought you were dead!"

"Everyone's been searching..!"

"Should have showed your face you bloody..!"

"I'm so mad at you I can't tell you how mad I am at you!"

Hermione stopped, blushed. "…Well, I can tell you, I've been telling you…" Ron and Harry continued to stare. "Oh, stop it! I'm mad at you! And you're not helping!" Harry blinked, Ron shook his head silently.

"…wow…" she glared a bit harder, "…um, I mean… sorry for worrying you..? I was trapped in the painting, and…"

"Told you there was something weird about the painting!"

"Oh, shut up Ron."

Severus Snape watched as the lights flickered back on above his head, he shuffled a wing softly. Below the Aurors got to their feet with exclamations of horror and fled deeper into the compound. Black feathers ruffled, the beak clicked, and three toes released the rafter as he flapped to another. He stopped, shuffled his wings, shuffled, …shuffled…  
(No…no more, please no more, I can't, I…not again… why am I here..?) Folded the feathers, closed his eyes. (…I am…I…I am…damn.) He blinked, cawed deep in his throat. (…it was that thing… it did, it… what, who am… I am Severus Snape.) And instantly he shifted and fell to the floor with a cry of shock. He lay there a moment, stunned. "…that actually really hurt." Footsteps down the passage, swiftly he ducked into the shadows as an Auror passed by. (Is it any wonder this war has grown so stale? The armies are filled with idiots…) keeping to the dark he moved swiftly but silently down towards the main hall. (That creature… is becoming much more than a hassle. I was nearly stuck this time…)

It had happened before, he had been flying and the creature had spoken. Instantly his mind had fogged, wings locked and spasmed, it hadn't hurt…no, but its never exactly pleasant to feel ones mind sucked away. He had been lucky then as well, others hadn't. Mcnair would be a ram for the rest of his life. There was nothing in his head anymore, well, save a deep-set love for grass…  
(The sooner I can reach my target, the sooner I can leave… …it almost seems too quiet here…) The light flickered, Snape looked at the lamp, watched the flame turn blue. Watched his breath as it misted, heard the floor start to crack…

"…Oh shit."

And for the second time, the light died.

Nagini hissed as Voldemort abruptly stood, depositing her on the grass. He watched the horizon, watched the blackness role past them, further, further down. (Pain!) He leaned against the wall, eyes shut to block it out. (It has found a way in, past all guards it has found a way… how, where is the hole? Where is the link…!) The red eyes flashed open. "…Damn You Pottrrrrrroooooaaar!" Death eaters scrambled from the tents, Lucius turned to see the source of the commotion, and blanched. The tiger leapt over him, bounded across the camp and vanished into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep in the dark realms a form stirred, moaned. He opened his eyes to the world around him. Nothing but blackness… blackness, pitch and shade… and his wrinkled brow furrowed in confusion. "…strange, I seem to have woke from a wondrous dream… but I can't recall it…" Trilling, like seven notes of music drifted through the darkness, and the skin around the eyes crinkled in a smile. "…ah Fawkes, I've had the most amazing dream…"

Harry cried out and pulled away, the frost clung to his robes, Hermione and Ron retreated with him, Ron gave a shout, "Harry! What is this!" Harry drew his wand, one hand pressed carefully onto his scar.

"I don't know Ron! I don't know!"

The boards scraped and cracked fearfully, the walls vibrated and the ceiling shook. Ice continued to form, freezing over board and brick, cracking mortar and loosening nails. Hermione chanted under her breath, her voice light with terror as she tried to hold the room together. She failed.

Boards and stone flew everywhere as the room imploded; all three fell to the floor and covered their heads in an effort to protect themselves. Ron tried to throw up a shield but the wind buffeted it away. "What's doing this and how do we make it stop! We're going to get killed!" Harry winced, covering his head. (It feels like something's trying to rip out my skull! What is this thing? Why is it here? We did nothing!) In the blackness it was impossible to see, the only warning of impact was the whistle of the flying debris. But suddenly, everything grew still… the eye of the storm… thick fog blew in, billowing over them and making them gasp. The smell was like bodies left to ferment in the sun to long before the beasts reached them, noxious and appalling.

And the sound of footsteps, coming closer, and closer, closer. Harry choked back tears as the force grew, crushing into the walls of his mind. It pushed harder, seeking something, the scar burned like a brand. He tried to brace against it, to remember the Occlumency that he had learned. It would not help him now, it was in!

…**_kaerb ot ysae os …kaew oS_**

He cried out again, throwing his will against it. (Get out of my head! Get out! I want you to leave!) The creature gave a sound like breaking glass and cracking ice, it took Harry only one heart sinking moment to realize the creature was laughing. It pushed harder, racked across his mind and echoed the sound again when Harry screamed.

…_**reve ton …reven …nam ho ,em rednih ot …hguone gnorts ton era uoy…**_

And then something happened. Something had to have happened or this story would have ended, Harry's mind ripped to shreds in the things claws.

Something else, forced its way into Harry's mind. It wasn't speaking, it was roaring. A sound like Harry had never heard before, fury and hate and pain, rage and strength, and focused, all focused past mortal bearing. It shot him through like an arrow, hitting the other force with paws of fire that burned the tendons of black. The creature roared back, and Harry shuddered at the sound, but the challenge was answered. And then the arrow moved further, going through him, stabbing the mind of the twisted coil of blackness. It gave a howl, but it retreated, pulling back, not fleeing, but waiting... the presence faded, the blackness dispersed.

(A Legilimen… a Legilimen of skill… that's the only thing that could have saved me… but who, who was…) but there his thoughts ended as his body cut the cords, and plunged him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Authors note: this chapter nearly gave me a heart attack! I almost deleted the whole thing by accident, but it survived! Yay!

P.S. I will tell you soon what this "Creature" is, why it's there, and how to understand what it has said!


	8. Chapter 8

Alone on the hill a form gave a low gasp, and sank, legs folding under as it sat. The mind grappled dangerously, trying to return to the body, pulling back into itself untilhe was concentrated enough for rational thought. Only then did he realize how light his breaths were, how hard the ground was …how badly his head hurt! He rose weakly, legs shaking and locking at the knees. "…damn him… damn him that I had to…" His eyes lost their shine and rolled back. Silent as the moon, the dark lord fell… and did not stir.

Harry moaned under his breath, blinked, and sat up with a curse. "Another infirmary! I never get out of these! Somehow I know that was his fault!" Dobby appeared looking ashamed.

"…Dobby's fault sir?"

Harry blinked, "…no Dobby, not you." The house elf's ears visibly perked. "So… Dobby, what are you doing here?" Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Dobby heard that Harry Potter was sick sir, so Dobby come to visit him sir, yes he did. Dobby is sorry he disturbed Harry Potter…" Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it dobby, with you, it's a good disturbed. How long have I been… out?" Dobby winced, "…does Harry potter really want to know?"

Harry braced himself. "…yes." Dobby shuffled his feet again.

"…a few days Harry Potter sir."

Harry got up with an exclamation. "A few days? A few days! Anything could have happened in a few days! The Dahamsahk could have come back!"

Dobby froze, his already large eyes widened further, his mouth hung loose.

"…how does Harry Potter know of the Dahamsahk...? He should not know! Harry potter should not know the Dahamsahk! Is bad! Is bad! bad-bad-bad-bad-bad!" Dobby promptly began whacking his head against the bedpost, still crying out 'Bad bad!' as his head hit the wood. Harry grabbed him and pulled him off.

"Why are you punishing yourself? I'm the one who mentioned it!" Dobby shook his head violently.

"Should not have said it sir! Said it and should not have! I punish for both of us sir! Dobby will punish! Dobby will go boil his…" Harry grabbed him again and held him still.

"Dobby will do no such thing! That's what Harry Potter says, all right Dobby?" Dobby moaned and shook his head again.

"No sir! Dobby must sir! Is bad sir! Is bad!" the house elf vanished. Harry stared for a moment at the place dobby had stood, and shook his head quietly.

"…Dahamsahk… what _is the Dahamsahk_?"

Authors note: Sorry short chapy! Bigger next time!


	9. Chapter 9

_Lucius walked alone down the corridor, boots scraping gently over the old wood. His father had said he was entertaining a prominent guest this evening and had instructed his heir to attend. Beside him Narcissa kept her head slightly lowered, behaving modestly to all the relatives and friends that had gathered for the yearly Christmas celebration. She paused when they reached the door, shooting her betrothed a (I'll wait here) glance. Lucius nodded dismissively, but pleased, and stepped inside._

_He had spent many hours in his fathers study, where he had learned all the true magic, and more, where ha had been painstakingly taught how to manage and maintain the family fortune. The room felt different tonight, cooler, and almost oppressive in its quiet. Abraxas looked up from his conversation and nodded, his companion was not so inclined._

_Lucius barely saw the form rise from the chair before it had slid out of reach. But when it grew still Lucius took a good, hard look._

_The face was masculine, and appeared a tad younger than his father, though his instinct told him he was equal or older. The hair was strait, and bore the look that it was commonly cropped slightly below the shoulders, but had been allowed to grow wild down to the base of his shoulder blades. His height was not impressive, his clothing seemed worn. But then his gaze moved to the stranger's eyes, and were transfixed. A cobra looked back at him, wild and irate; he could almost hear the hiss… "My son, this is…"_

"_I know him." Abraxas seemed taken back._

"…_but surely you have never met before?"_

"_I know him; if I was blind I would know him. …You must be the last of them then, your presence makes an echo where they once were. Yes, I know you…" The form was silent, the eyes held him still. "I know you, I've heard of you. I can't say I'm surprised to find you here either. Word was that you had gone seeking again."_

_Finally a voice, light, as if it had not been used for some time. "So I am indeed known outside my circle." Lucius moved closer, not breaking eye contact. _

"_Grinderwald had an apprentice, Salthazar had an heir. Anyone who keeps their ears open knows another dark lord has come into his time." He inched closer, and like mist the Dark lord had eluded him again. Abraxas cleared his throat. _

"_Lucius, I wanted you two to meet for a reason, you will let me get to it." Lucius bowed his head in silent agreement. Abraxas turned to the dark one, looking to all the world perfectly collected, but to Lucius slightly tense. "My lord, what do you think of him?" The red eyes held Lucius, and the dark lord was silent._

A form moved silently onto the hill, and looked down at the fallen figure in the moonlight. Lucius bent and turned the dark ones head to the side, his fingers searched for a pulse, found it. "…what possesses you?" he shook his hair from his face and conjured a stretcher. Voldemort did not stir. For a moment, Lucius looked quietly down at the lank form with deep-set eyes. His wand wavered, the tip turning slightly green. "…a pity, that it came to this. That by killing you I would assist most to serve your own cause… my cause, it's hunting you, I know it… and it will stop with your death… I should, I should… …" he grew still again, his wand lowered. Voldemort's breaths had turned deeper, his chest rose and fell.

…"When it is over my lord, will any know how hard we tried, how fiercely we fought, …how far you fell?"

Authors note: sorry it took so long! the non-inspiration bugs were biting!


	10. Chapter 10

_**oitatorge…**_

_**saticorta…**_

_**seirac…**_

_**sitrom…**_

**…_uoy leef I...!_**

**Harry sat strait up, the room was quiet. No sign of house elf or med witch. But the scratching was still there. Soft, as soft as a cat in the carpet,still it had woken him. The air felt wrong, to thin, brittle…**

**No, (Wait… this isn't the infirmary!) He moved quietly from the bed, pressing his back to the wall. (Have I been captured? But how? How would they have taken me without my notice? And why capture and not kill me… no guards… no one watching… so not captured, but what?) The scratching came again; he followed the sound to a basket in the corner of the room. It was still for a moment. Then suddenly rattled violently! Producing the muffled scratching sound, along with what sounded almost like…swearing? Harry raised an eyebrow, lowered his hands to open the basket, and froze.**

**Not his hands, these hands were all wrong! To hard, the nails to sharp, the palms to rough, and white! So bloodlessly white! Panic set in, Harry sprung back but of course the hands followed, they were attached! The hands led to the arms, to the elbows, further up… **

**"…I, I need to find a mirror!" **

* * *

**Voldemort opened his eyes slowly, they widened. **

**A moment later across the room in a shadow he crouched silently, alert but still. (Captured, no. no defenses. I don't know these walls; I don't sense the mark nearby… damn.) He reached down to where his wand usually rested, and grabbed air. (…no wand.) The hand clenched into a fist, but he kept his silence. (Locate it, retrieve it. Get out.) He reached out again, and pulled back disgusted. (Drugged?) The pathways he had forged over so many years to allow him to scan outside himself were foggy, many invisible. Resigned to fight his way out he shifted, and froze. (…feathers, I do not have, feathers…) **

* * *

**The phoenix floated through the air with a bemused cawing. The wizard holding onto its feet hummed along until they landed on the hill, and there he grew very still indeed.**

**"…Fawkes, do you feel this?" the bird dug beak into the soil, and raised its head with a soft croak. "…yes, yes I know… something interfered here… something has gone terribly wrong…" Dumbledore reached up and adjusted his spectacles. "…Well, it's a good thing we decided not to make any rest stops. Shall we go on?" Fawkes hopped onto his shoulder, and together the two went down the hill. The phoenix sang under its breath...**

_It is not a matter of wrong or right,  
Or how our stories may end.  
Know only this and may your path be light.  
My enemy's enemy… is my friend._


	11. Chapter 11

My enemy's enemy, is my friend…

The hands, the white hands that are not mine! Grasp the mirror, and raise it…

"No! God No!"

The glass shatters when it hits the ground; destroying the face of Voldemort where there should have been mine! The sound snaps me back to myself. (I need to keep calm, there must be an explanation, I'm dreaming… that's it! I'm having the worst dream of my life! But I'm dreaming!) I pinch myself, nothing, but it hurts! (…you can't feel pain in dreams…) and from calm to panicked again in an instant!

The scratching comes again, more insistent now. Enraged with everything I tear open the lid and roar, "Can I have some quiet at least! I'm having a crisis here!" Wormtail stairs at me with probably the biggest eyes I have ever seen. He cowers in the basket, shaking.

"Please my lord! Forgive! Forgive me I meant no… I'm still talking! I'll be quiet master, I will!" Disgusted I drop the lid back into place. (Well… that answers the question of where Wormtail disappeared to. What am I going to do? Someone will figure this out, I don't know Voldemort's behavioral patterns… they'll suspect Polyjuice, or something. …So, I need to find a way out of here, and quickly.) I scan the desk, looking for papers, anything I can bring back that could help us, but all the sheets are blank. (Spelled perhaps, it's worth a go.) I shove these into the robe. Then out the door, the tent flap drops back down silently.

I can only stare. There are at least three hundred tents, not counting the rough overhangs constructed, or the watch towers and shield posts. (Massive, if each of these tents holds four, as Hermione believes, then four times three hundred…) A group of death eaters are sitting around a fire, they seem a shabby lot. Further away I catch a glimpse of Mr. Malfoy as he heads towards his tent. He spots me, and starts walking over. (No! anyone but him! He'll know this is wrong the moment I open my mouth!")

* * *

He draws away from me, almost as if spooked. His eyes do not meet and hold mine, his hands are curled, what is this? "…My lord, is all well?" he visibly spooks again.

"…yes, all is…well. Where is Naginie?"

I only stare, where is Naginie? He would know better than I! He seems to sense a slip as well, his expression turns utterly hopeless. "…I do not… Lucius, last night…" I nod, eying him quietly.

"Last night, my lord?" he nods, still looking uneasy, he remains silent. "Last night, what of it do you wish to know, my lord?"

"…What, transpired." A moment later there is a shriek, I turn to stare; he is already facing that direction. Bellatrix has run out of her tent and is trying to stomp something into oblivion. I must assume with her troubled mind it was a fly, the stupid deranged wench… within moments the entire camp has come out to watch.

I turn amused, and the smirk falls from my face. He looks furious! Not that seeing him angry at her bothers me, but what? A slow hiss escapes his jaws, and his hand begins to tremble. There is a call from the bushes, the serpent guardians start to raise their heads. A slight breeze begins to blow. I back away, whatever she has done to bring this upon her, I cannot and will not assist. I've seen this before…

_Abraxas and Voldemort paced across from each other, their wands at the ready. The circle was quiet… afraid to breath. It had finally come to this. A debate of what was too drastic was seething to split the first circle down the middle. Full out war, gorilla warfare? Civilians? Invade where? When? Abraxas pulled his shoulders down, bracing._

"_Aduros Basium!"_

"_Calcos Impetus!"_

_Fire flashed through the air, the ground rocked beneath their feet. A crack split the silence like a twig, then the bang that followed nearly threw several to the floor. The two leapt back, calling out again. _

"_Saevio tempestas!"_

"_Eicelos!"_

_As Voldemort's wind buffeted his shield; Abraxas's knees began to sink. Voldemort pressed the advantage, he began laughing._

_The laugh was gleeful, playful, innocent save for the unbridled malice slipping in between the sounds . It darkened, became higher, colder. Lucius felt himself shiver, and reveled in it. Abraxas sank to the ground, his arm shaking so badly he could barely maintain the shield. Then it happened. The laugh ended, and the expression became crazed, Voldemort drew back his arm, calling out something through the wind._

… _The serpents came. Their eyes glowed, a deep bronze shade. Abraxas fought to rise, still the wind beat him down, his shield warped, and shattered. Voldemort stood silent, but his eyes were glowing, glowing the same shade of death. Lucius stepped forward moving quickly between his father and his Lord. _

"_No! You've proved your point, my lord… I believe he is worth forgiving." The eyes turned to Lucius, and the mouth hissed._

"_That judgment… isss mine, to passss…"_

_Lucius stood very still, looked hard into those glowing eyes, but all that was there now was the Cobra king, and no hint of the Dark lords passing mercies remained. Lucius looked one last time at his father, a quiet glint was there, like a memory or a dream. Abraxas reached out to him, he gave a choked gasp, trying to say something… but he fell short. The reaching hand settled on the floor, and was still._

_A depressed hush passed over everything, Lucius reached out too late, took the hand that was already growing cold. The look was still in his eyes, a lost wonderment; as if he did not believe the form crumpled on the serpent strewn ground would not rise again._

_A hand settled lightly on his shoulder, Lucius looked up. The Dark one looked down at the fallen lord of Malfoy manner. They were cold those eyes, cold and somewhat pained. He took a deep breath. "…I have destroyed the greatest man of this age…and I will not mourn him…" His eyes turned to Lucius, and a small smile passed over his lips. "…at least, I will be able to finish what was so diligently begun. You will stand at my side now Lucius…" The fingers tightened, extended a warm pressure. "…And I will raise you to the heights of all the earth… may the glory of this line never fade." He knelt down beside the boy, pulling him into side as they both watched the fallen Lion king, once the pride of the Slytherin house, now only a sacrifice in a war not even begun. "… You were wiser than I. He …was the only one worth saving." _

_The moment was twisted, the shared comfort between a boy and his father's murderer, the Bond between a dark god, and the son of the only death he would ever regret.

* * *

_

Voldemort walked quietly down the corridors, he was mentally fighting the most confusing battle of his life, and loosing.

(Bodies switched? Possible, simply relocated into another body? Also possible, if my body was destroyed. If my body is whole? Possible but unlikely. Potter's mind in my body? …possible… odds of my body being destroyed if that is the case, highly probable.)

The hands clenched into fists, but relaxed again quickly. (Make a point of this. I stand in their stronghold completely undetected, if I can behave as he does. Wait till I find his wand, then strike hard and fast. For now, learn who the other ringleaders of these aurors are.) The hallway forked in two different directions. He stood a moment, debating which way he should turn. (Left or right. It won't matter, I will explore it all regardless.)

A soft caw drew his attention. Severus stood on the rafter in the left hallway; he met Voldemort's eyes, and froze. The wings spread, talons loosened their hold.

"Harry! There you are!" A girl ran up, her curly brown hair got in her eyes and she cursed as she brushed it away. It took him a moment to recognize her from their previous short encounters.

"What is it Hermione?" she smiled, laughed.

"Wrong? Nothing, unless you count that you scared the med staff, AGAIN, and you look like a skunk just sprayed you! What's wrong with you?" Voldemort closed his eyes, tried to ease his expression. (She is close to him, has always been close to him. Here, I can hurt the boy, but not yet…)

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired of the damn infirmaries. Hey, Hermione? What happened to my wand?" She looked at him quietly for a moment.

"…it should be back in your room. But you know that, that's where we've put it…"

Her eyes grew dark, "Harry… will you tell me something?" Voldemort smiled, (ah, so here will be a challenge.)

"Sure Hermione, what do you want to know?" her head turned slightly, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye like a wicked colt that has realized its riders feet aren't in the stirrups. She drew breath to speak, but another shout echoed down the hall.

"Harry!"

This one he knew in a moment. Ron nearly barreled into him. "Good news! We've found the new base camp! They've already got it fortified, but they won't have any surprise now! We've got spies all over the forest!"

Hermione looked pale, she looked at Voldemort, and he looked at her. She knew, not who, but she knew that wasn't Harry. He hadn't ever worn that expression before, the eyes were too dark, and even his voice lacked its usual enthusiasm. He should be laughing right now, exchanging stupid jokes with Ron, but he looked at her, and she knew. She knew, and he knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

Snape watched the scene unfold, beak open in silent shock. Granger was reaching slowly for her wand; she'd never reach it… Weasly was confused, looking back and forth between the two like a lost puppy. Voldemort watched her coldly, waiting…  
The air grew cold…

Hermione grabbed Ron, pulled him against her as the walls began to tremble. Blue light filtered in between the boards, and the air filled with a stench like decaying flesh. A crack, a shudder, the nails were pulling free of the boards. Voldemort curled into himself, muttering under his breath, "Harry! Get over here!"  
"That's not Harry Ron!"  
"Have you lost your mind! That's… that's not Harry…"

His murmuring had grown stronger, become definable, he raised his voice further, yelling into the growing wind. _" Ego'lego disco consilio adeo hae'he deusa tenebrous!"_ The wind grew to a frantic shriek, attempting to drown his words but he shouted with all his might against it. _"Ego'lego huic ignis! __Ego'lego imputo in inflexion Daemones me,Vent! Vent! …Vent!"_

A shriek filled the air, a roar answered it. Ron and Hermione had never seen an Uber Demon before, and would never wish to again. Its flesh was black and cracked, showing the fire within while its veins remained on the outside, pulsing and dripping foul black ichor onto the floor. The wings were shredded, it floated in place, a garment like a monks robe wrapped about it. But that face… Have you ever seen a leper? Such are rare these days. In extreme cases, skin will fall off, or hang dead and rotting from the still living victim. Such was this. The jowls were so far down that they hung wrapped around its neck, the nose was shrunken, peeled back, the tip rotted clean away. The eye sockets were melted, cheeks green and caved in, the mouth trapped in a permanent snarl displaying withered gums and long, chipped teeth. That was not the face of a man, but of a lion.

It shrieked again, spread its tattered wings and looked silently at the boy who had called it. Voldemort kept his eyes averted, on the wall where the stench was coming from. The blue light faded, the demon that was its source amused enough to let the insult pass.

All was still. The Ubur Demon flexed its wings, narrowed its eyes and bowed sarcastically. It was gone as easily as it had come. Ron looked at Hermione, she looked at Ron, Snape pulled his head up from under his wing, and all three watched the Dark lord quietly. He turned, gave them a silent sneer, and turned back to the wall. "…this has the potential to complicate things…"

"Who the hell are you?"

Voldemort turned, his eyes narrowed on Weasly's. "What are this bases defenses, where are its spell pillars, who supports the core? Are they capable? Answer quickly." Hermione had her wand out by now.

"None of that is any of your business, and I suggest you step awa...!"

Ron grabbed for her feet, but missed as Hermione soared into the air and against the wall with a crash, her wand dropped from her hand and rolled away.  
"Hermione! Hold on, I'll…"  
"You will do nothing, mister Weasly…"

Voldemort raised his hand again, the ground about Ron's feet shook and he stopped stunned. Laser green eyes with no trace of gentleness turned back to granger where she struggled, in three strides he reached her; in a moment he grabbed her chin and pulled it down to face him. "You like learning things, don't you muggle born? Then perhaps this will sound familiar to you. There are three kinds of wizards, 'Miss Granger', hand wizards, speech wizards, and thought wizards. A hand wizard," his grip tightened and he jerked her down further. "…requires his wand at all times to cast even the simplest of spells, a speech wizard can summon their magic without the use of a conductor, through simple words and phrases!" Ron made as if to step forward, but the eyes turned and met his, and the grip on Hermione's jaw tightened so that she cried out. He paled and did not move. "The last, and truly gifted, are the thought wizards, who need neither wand word to work their will. I am a thought wizard, 'Miss Granger', and I will not take well to any further insolence from you, when I am attempting to save my life, and coincidentally, yours!"

He let her drop. She sat there for a moment, stunned. Voldemort smiled, leaned down. "…now, I need to know these things, and you will tell me… or I will not intervene next time, and the demon will break your mind, and feast on your flesh, and shred your pathetic mud blood soul from your body, and I will laugh as you are tossed into the abyss… am I understood?"

* * *

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the red away. The death eater assembly stood silent, shocked. The serpents were laughing, he could hear them after all, but most were retreating back into the grasses. There, silent and broken, lay Bellatrix Lestrange. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her mouth was ajar. Harry stared baffled. (…what… have I done..? I didn't do this… I couldn't… it was the snakes! They did this! I…) He took a step forward, but it felt unbalanced. He looked down and froze. The tiger's paws were bloody, the claws were stained and one was cracked. (…no… I didn't… I would never… not like this! Not like this!) He tossed back his head, roaring, letting his fear and hate bleed from him as only the beasts know to. (I wanted her death, for Sirius, to avenge Sirius, but not like this… not…)

And in the middle of the death eaters circle, the tiger placed its maw in its paws and screamed. The sound echoed…  
And the wind whispered madness, hunger, and death…

Dumbledore looked down on the scene with dark eyes, he raised his hands, reached out into the tiger's mind, searching through instinct and madness for the child he had watched grow. And with his hands together, pushed through the barriers to shout out three words.

("Look up Harry! Look up!")

_The darkness spreads like a stain…  
It's a taint more than a mark…  
And those that claim it's all a game,  
Do not know their piece is dark._


End file.
